


I Really Wanted That Sandwich

by wickedsingularity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: A little something for someone special... When birthdays should be national holidays.





	I Really Wanted That Sandwich

Something was warm against my cheek, and slightly wet. Had my dog made it into bed? It was so crowded already. "Wet nose," I murmured and tried to lift my hand to bat him away, but I couldn't move, my body was still trying to wake up.

Someone chuckled and the wet and warm thing bumped into my cheek again, closer to my lips this time. It wasn't a dog's nose. "It's just me, doll."

"James." I opened my eyes a fraction and saw almost nothing but his long dark hair being all over the place. I turned to him and laid a hand on his chest. "Hi."

"Good morning."

"Morning, handsome."

Bucky laid his hand on my cheek, brushing away my hair. "Happy birthday, doll."

"Thanks."

I looked up into his eyes, dark blue in the dim lighting. They had that warmth that I only saw when no one else was looking. When it felt like it was just him and me in the entire world. And then his lips were on mine, warm and loving, pressing against mine. His hand moved to run his fingers through my hair, tongue darting out to stroke against my bottom lip. I hummed and let him in, the taste of him almost too intoxicating while I was still hazy with sleep.

"What are you two up to?" A sleepy voice spoke behind me, lips against my shoulder.

Bucky pulled back just far enough to speak against my lips. "Nothing, Wilson."

I felt Sam move close behind me, his entire body against the length of mine. The softest lips peppering my shoulder with the sweetest kisses, his fingers dancing up and down my arm.

The feeling of both my boys so close to me never ceased to make my heart burst. I pulled out of the kiss and leaned my forehead against Bucky's for a moment, catching my breath, heart beating wildly in my chest. Then I moved around to face Sam.

Before I had a chance to even wish him a good morning, he pressed his lips to mine quickly, before whispering against them. "Happy birthday."

I kissed him again instead of answering, sliding an arm around to his back, pressing myself against him. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped an arm around me too, holding me as close as possible. My entire body was awake now, and I longed for both of them. I ground my hips into his, my moan crashing against his. But air became a necessity too soon and I pulled away with a gasp.

Both of them chuckled as I caught my breath. "I wish I didn't have to go to work on my birthday," I complained, snuggling into Sam's neck. "Why can't our birthdays be like national holidays?"

Bucky began sliding his fingers up and down my waist, causing goosebumps. "I don't know, sweetheart. It's a good idea though, I'm all for it."

"I'm pretty sure Tony would make it a rule if you presented the idea for him," Sam said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"I might just do that..." I sighed deeply. I had to get up. I pulled myself up and began climbing over Bucky, but he just laid his hands on my hips and set me down on his lap. The chill of the metal on one side and the warmth of the flesh on the other, caused a shiver to run down my spine. "James... I have to go to work."

"I know... But I just wanna give you a sneak peak of your birthday present." He pushed my hips back a bit, rubbing my core over his half hard member, just two thin pieces of cloth separating us.

Immediately that sweet ache filled me and I had to put my hands on his chest to keep myself up. "Damn, James..."

"Now get going, doll. Grab a good breakfast, you're going to need it." Bucky lifted me off of him and set me down on my knees next to him and rolled onto his stomach.

I poked his back. "You're not getting up to join Steve on his morning run?"

"I'm doing weights in the gym this morning. I can wait a few more minutes." His voice was muffled by the pillow he was snuggling.

"Lazy bum," I mumbled as I got to my feet, a bit shaky after Bucky's handling of me.

"But I'm gonna run with Steve," Sam said and rolled out of bed and trailed after me into the bathroom.

It was a comfortable silence as we easily worked around each other, doing our morning routines and getting ready for the day. And all too soon he kissed me goodbye and was out the door to meet up with Steve. I finished getting dressed and snuck a kiss from a slightly snoring Bucky, before grabbing a sandwich and a banana and making my way to the laboratories where I was working with Tony to build me a suit.

Tony was usually late, so when I saw him already there, sitting on a workbench, screwdriver in one hand and the prototype boot in his lap, I was surprised. There was a frown on his face. "Hand me that number 2 Phillips," he said without looking up. He tossed the one he had been using over his shoulder – it landed with a loud clatter – and held out his hand for the other one. I gave it to him, and without another word, he began tinkering with the screws.

"Thank you," I said, mimicking his voice. "You're welcome, Tony. Good morning."

That made him look up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I blinked. "Working? You're making me a suit?"

"No, it's your birthday. You should be home! Happy birthday, by the way." He set the boot and screwdriver down and slid off the bench.

"Thanks. And birthdays aren't a national holiday. Got to work." I began peeling my banana, stomach growling with hunger.

Tony laughed. "The hell you are." He grabbed my banana and began shoving it into his mouth. Then he reached behind me for the sandwich I had laid down on the desk there and spoke with his mouth full of banana. "Go home."

"My breakfast!"

"Shoo!" He tossed the sandwich down next to the boot, before spinning me around and forcefully pushing me out of the room. "Go home! Relax! Have fun! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Spluttering confused protests, I suddenly found myself on the other side of the glass door. I spun around and saw Tony smirking as he locked me out, wiped his mouth and waved.

"Asshole," I mouthed, and he just grinned. "Fine, I'll go home. But I really wanted that." I gave the sandwich on the bench a longing gaze, and then spun around and hurried out. I was going to make myself a new one. And then I was going to find a movie to watch, maybe do some online shopping, while waiting for Bucky and Sam to come home.

As soon as I opened the door to our apartment though, I knew something was up. The smell of food nearly assaulted me. It was not unpleasant, but very unexpected, and it had my poor stomach roaring with delight.

"Uh, boys?" I asked tentatively while kicking off my shoes and hanging up my jacket.

There were hurried footsteps and Sam came rushing out from the kitchen. "You're here already!"

"Yeah. Tony stole my food and kicked me out." I leaned up to kiss him quickly, but he seemed distracted. "Weren't you supposed to go running with Steve?"

"No, that's tomorrow." He glanced over his shoulder, and when I tried to move further into the apartment, he laid his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"Tomorrow? But you said– Sam, what are you doing?"

He then suddenly pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. "Can't I hug my girlfriend on her birthday?"

"It's done, birdbrain!"

"James?" I mumbled against Sam's chest.

He let me go and looked down into my eyes. "We thought Stark would stall you for a bit."

"Stall me?"

Bucky chose that moment to come out from the kitchen, looking awfully smug and licking his fingers.

"Come on, babe, we'll show you."

Bucky stepped to the side and held out his arm, welcoming us into the next room while Sam held out his arm for me. There, on the small island top was a large vase full of plumerias. And on our little kitchen table was three plates overflowing with biscuits and gravy.

"Boys..." I felt myself choke up a bit. They had planned this and they had arranged for me to have the day off and getting to spend it with them was everything I wanted.

"We discussed for so long what we would make –"

"Buy, not make," Sam interrupted.

"Fine. We discussed for so long what we would buy, but we couldn't agree on any of your favourites."

"Nat overheard us one day and told us biscuits and gravy. We didn't dare get anything else."

"Remind me to thank her when she gets home from her mission."

Sam let go of my arm and laid it around my waist, pulling me to him. "Happy birthday, babe," he whispered before kissing my cheek.

Bucky sidled up on my other side and planted a kiss on my other cheek. "Happy birthday, doll."

My stomach chose that moment to growl angrily. "Let's eat." Sam led me over to the table and Bucky pulled out the chair for me.

"Do you sneaky boys have anything else planned for today?" I asked before I took a large bite of one of my favourite breakfast foods.

"Maybe, maybe not," Bucky replied.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see, love," Sam added.


End file.
